Devil Warrior of DxD
by Shinji Kouki
Summary: They say death is just a new beginning, for seventeen years old Shinji Kouki this couldn't have been more true. More so when this new life comes along with more problems than he could have imagined. Watch his journey as he unveils his past and fulfill his promise of getting stronger to protect those that he love. Contains powers from Dragon Ball Z. Issei x Harem; OC x Harem.
1. Prologue

Ok, so what's up guys? Shinji here. First time trying this fanfiction thing so cut me some slack for a while ok? lol.

Honestly I was bored watching a marathon of DBZ and then said "hey, why don't I try making a mashup of DxD and DBZ? Will probably be a good one if I don't mess it up somewhere.

So here it goes, hope you like it.

***Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, not even my PC, thanks mom by the way***

* * *

**Prologue: Lights Out. The Dawn Of Seventeen Years Old Shinji Kouki's Life.**

* * *

* BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-*

Through the sheets covering his body, a boy popped his hand up and shut the alarm bothering his ears, slowly he raised his head to get blinded by the sun penetrating his curtains.

"Ah, dammit! I payed 100 yen for those things and don't even cover the damn light!"

Grumbling, he pulled himself up from his bed, this boy was Shinji Kouki, his well-built muscular body covered by a black V neck t-shirt and white shorts, he was in really good shape for his seventeen years of age, he enjoyed training when he had the time, it was his favorite hobby after all...well, apart from eating.

Walking out of his bedroom was his bath, he lived alone in a small apartment. The place is small, yet comfortable to be inside, the living room and kitchen are separated only by the floor mat changing to a wooden one, the only doors were the ones that separated his room and the bathroom from anything else.

Turning the bathroom lights on, he looked at himself in the mirror, his black hair was a mess, as his black eyes scanned his face and surrounding, a smile came to draw on his face "Nothing a good shower can't solve,'' came his resolve as he slowly went to take a shower.

Removing his clothes and picking a towel that was stored in a shelf, he turned on the shower and sank in the warm water as it relaxed his body. Getting out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another drying his head, he went to his room and changed to his school uniform, he wore a black jacket open and had a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, he hated the feeling of being strangled by his clothes.

"Ok, I'm leaving now,'' he said to no one in particular as he opened his front door and left his home. He was close to school, so he could sleep a little more before leaving.

"Good morning Shinji".

A voice behind him said as a woman stood by his side.

"Oh, good morning Momo".

A young girl with silk-like white hair appeared next to him, she had blue-green eyes and wore the Kuoh Academy Girls' uniform, the most noticeable part of her was her bust which bounced each time she made a movement. She was Momo Hanakai, a second year student in Kuoh Academy, she became Shinji's friend in middle school as they started to walk together from school to their houses since they lived close to each other.

"So, early as always huh? Looks like you started to like going to school." Said Momo as she started to walk by his side, she was grabbing her bag with her two hands in front of her.

"Ahh, cut me some slack will you? it's because you kept nagging me the whole first year," said Shinji as he started to grumble while he held his bag behind his back with his right hand. To be honest, he hated waking up early but Momo was always ringing his doorbell when she noticed he was going late to school, so he gave up and started to use five alarm clocks to wake up early.

"Well, as part of the Student Council, it is my job to keep you from getting late every day. Seriously Shinji, you almost got suspended because of it!", Momo scolded him again, seriously, this girl started to pick nagging him a habit!.

"Hey, it's not my fault my bed is warm, worst of all, I payed for a curtain that doesn't even cover the damn sunlight!", Shinji shouted, "The clerk stole me! He said they were the best on the market!".

"It's not his fault you buy everything they say to you", the white haired girl told him as he grumbled under his breath, what caused the second year to giggle in response.

As they resumed their peaceful walk to school, they were surprised by two police cars stationed in front of a house, two policemen were stopping everyone that wanted to catch a glimpse of what happened, some paramedics grabbed big bags from an ambulance stationed in front

"So...this makes it the third time in a month..." said Momo as she caught the attention of the black hair kid and turned a corner to take a shortcut to their school "This attacks are getting more and more close to our neighbourhood".

"Yeah, I heard it tends to happen at night though, it happens fast also, one witness said he couldn't even see the guy". Said Shinji as he became more serious "Just what kind of sick man does this?".

"No idea" Said Momo as she sighed, she looked at her friend with a worried expression, "Take care Shinji, I mean, you do tend to go to work and return late at night" The white haired girl said as her gaze darkened "It worries me what could happen to you if you get caught in the middle somehow..."

"Hey, I should be the one getting worried" Said Shinji as he caught her attention "You are leaving that Student Council of yours at night lately. Seriously Momo, stop overworking yourself like that, it makes me worry about what can happen to you"

As Shinji looked to the side, he was unaware the look Momo gave him, but it soon disappeared as they arrived to Kuoh Academy. "Well, looks like we are here early again", said the white-hair girl as the boy next to her was doing a 'boohoo' sound.

Kuoh Academy is a big three stories building, in contrast to the craft Japanese houses are made, the school is more european oriented with gothic-styles architecture with big arch-like windows covering the most part of the building and the height each corridor has. Kuoh Academy was an all-girls private school but got co-ed two years before Shinji got transferred to it having passed the entrance exam.

Something that he noticed first thing after arriving to this school is the big female population it has, growing even more since he got here. As it is a renowned high school in Kuoh he think mostly it is because of the fact that graduating here gives you a bigger chance of getting a high paying job or a better University than most schools titles can offer.

Also the entrance exam was a pain in the ass, barely passing it.

"Shinji" A voice cut the teenagers thoughts "I'm going to my class now, you should do the same. And listen, what I said about the night time... I mean it. Please promise you'll be careful out there" Said Momo as she gave him a concerned look.

"Heh, don't worry Momo" Said Shinji as he grabbed his friends shoulder, calming her down "I'm a tough nut to crack and besides" He pointed to his legs "If worse comes to worse I'll just throw my shoes at them and jump off a bridge, it works once, it can twice".

Ahhh, the legendary bridge stunt and some delinquents that almost got him in big trouble with the police if caught, a story worth telling later.

A smile appeared on Momo's face as he said that "I'll hold to your word then" As a bell sounded and marked the beginning of class she started to turn to the other side "Well, I should go, classes are about to start, you might want to do the same Shinji"

"Yeah, yeah" Said Shinji as he turned and walked away "Anyway, see you later"

"Try to behave, ok?" Said the white haired second year as she watched his friend go, "I'll try" came the lazy response to which she giggled and walked away.

Through the corner of his eye Shinji a riot going on the next corridor, a lot of girls screams and several things being thrown, he sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I can't believe you got beaten, again" Said our protagonist to the other that sat down next to him. Said boy was Issei Hyoudou, he's a seventeen years old teenager like Shinji that has brown hair colour to match his eyes. He was wearing the Kuoh Academy Boys' uniform, although it is dirty beyond wash now and with stains Shinji does not want to know what they are, he is known to be part of the unpopular Perverted Trio of Kuoh.

He is also his childhood friend, they live close to each other and played a lot when they were kids, they are together since elementary school and transferred together to Kuoh, although Issei befriended the rest of the Perverted Trio faster than Shinji could say it was a bad idea.

"Shove it Shinji, I don't want to hear anything about it" came the response from the body next to the black haired boy, he was resting his head on the desk, probably because of how much the Music Club smashed him with their instruments.

"But man, you gotta give credit to those girls. Who knew they could use violins as a bow" Said Shinji as he started to write something on a notepad "They are getting creative each day".

"Hey, stop writing about it!" Came the response as Issei got up and shouted to his companion "They are a-holes! They tried to stuff me with trumpets man! It was a miracle Motohama found a window to jump!" Ah, so that's how he got dirty his uniform.

"Well, in their defence, you are the idiot that went to their dressing room and hid behind a table"

"You say that because you don't understand the glory of oppai!" Came Issei's response as he stood up and made the motion of grabbing two things out of thin air "The creation of Gods! The treasure every man wants to take! He, who doesnt bask in the glory of oppai cannot be considered a man after all!"

"Nicely said, Issei!" Said Motohama as he appeared behind the kid and waving like preaching him, "That's why you're our friend, boss!" Said Matsuda as he started to cry man tears and clapping.

Shinji started to deadpan as he watched the spectacle before him, no wonder why they were called the Perverted Trio. The two next to Issei were Matsuda and Motohama, the first being a bald guy with well built body, probably because of being a former jock in middle school, he went by the name of 'Perverted Baldy' and Issei always said that he had the ability to find good high-quality pornography. The latter is a kid with the same stature as Issei, he has brown hair and a pair of glasses that gave him the look of someone mature and smart but, on the contrary, was part of the unpopular group of Kuoh, he is often called by Issei as 'Three Size Scouter' since he can calculate a females body measurements just by looking at the girl.

"You guys are unbelievable" Finally said Shinji as he watched how all the females of the classroom started to move away from them, probably because of being scared or felt the heavy stares the group gave them, or just the both. "You know, I kinda doubt you'll find a girlfriend if you always get a nosebleed from staring at them, Issei" Came the black hair kid pun to try and stir things up.

"Ha! Says you!" Said Motohama to defend his friend, "You might be surrounded by hot stuff like Momo-" Shinji's eye twitched "-but you can't even get a girlfriend, you damn wuss!".

"At least he can talk to girls, unlike you bunch" Came the response from behind Shinji, as he looked back to see who it was, he was surprised to see two green orbs staring down at him enough to make him uncomfortable. This girl is Aika Kiryuu, she is known as the 'Queen of Perverts', she is wearing the Kuoh Academy Girls' uniform that made a match with her pink, circle rimmed glasses, just like Motohama, she had the ability to calculate sizes just by looking, although she did it in on men, way more often to Shinji who she started to hang out on the first year of high school.

"Hey there Shinji" Came Aika's response as she came closer to the group, the black haired teenager waved at her with a 'yo', "Anyway, he is right you know? You won't lay a hand on anyone's breast until you guys stop acting like society's pariah", she said to the Trio, even if the girl looked fragile she has a way with words, like, harsh words.

"Says the girl who can't stop looking at crotches all day" Came Matsuda's respond, Shinji thought that, even if these guys were Kuoh's pariah, they at least were protecting each other when faced, tends to show how they care for each other, "So, if you are done protecting your 'boyfriend' here-" Shinji's eye twitched further "-we were in the middle of something".

"Well, even though the image of Shinji and I dating doesn't appeal to me" Aika responded, "I wouldn't mind the thought of it, after all he _is_ way more packed than all of you, in more ways than one" Responded the girl as she adjusted her glasses with a shine on them, Shinji just squealed and covered his body with his arms, this is harassment dammit!

"Sit down everyone, class is about to start" Said the teacher that just opened the classroom door and walked to his desk to begin today's lecture, the black haired teenager just sighed and resumed his position while picking his text book.

* * *

After classes ended Shinji just took off to his part-time job, being the only one living in his house he had to pay all the bills, which meant to find a job that helped him, luckily for him there was a dojo close to the outskirts of the city that offered good pay just to clean the place up; when the raven hair kid found it, he went right away to ask for the job and, surprisingly enough, the man in charge gave it right away. He even raise his salary the next month! The kid couldn't be more grateful that he found this place.

"Okay, that would be enough for today, Shinji-kun" Said a man as he approached the kid that was cleaning a table, "Stop polishing that thing or it might blind someone" he joked as he offered the teenager a cup of water.

"Ah, thanks Hagiwara-san" Said Shinji as he gladly accepted the cup of water and started to drink. The guy in front of him was Hirotaku Hagiwara, he's a tall man with short hair and a small lock beard, he was wearing a black karate gi and white belt that contrasted his students white one, this man was the one that picked Shinji three years ago and offered him the job but, apart from that, started to teach him in the way of martial arts after he saw the kid one day trying to imitate his students from the room across the one he was using.

"I told you to drop the honorifics Shinji, we know each other for a while now" Said Hirotaku as he sit down next to the teenager that, after being told to stop, chose to sat on the floor outside and watch the sky. "Have you had any luck with your investigation lately?".

"Sadly, no" Said Shinji as he lowered the cup "I still don't know who or what it is that keeps paying my tutelage"

It's one of Shinji's curiosity and concern what is, in some ways, keeping him living the way he is now. One day he realized that before he got a job all the bills never got to his home and, by asking the company, were daily paid, that including the schools he has been assisting. He asked Momo one day to see if he had any scholarship of some sort because of never receiving an invoice but after researching she had said that no, everything was paid in time and was delivered to the school bank account, not even the school chairman knew who the account holder was.

"I mean, it's not that i'm not grateful that someone keeps looking out for me, what I want to know is why he or she is doing it" Shinji said with curiosity on his voice, who would blame him? He found out that a stranger is keeping him living a comfortable life and, he suspected that even if he quit his job, he would still be supported by him/she, but didn't want to push his luck.

"Well, if it was me I would like to stay in the shadows, because he might have his reasons for it. But I would also like to see the one Im taking care of is at least being responsible" Said Hirotaku as he stroked his chin while thinking, Shinji also thought about this in the past too that, as a repayment of some sort, he would study like crazy to try and repay the favor they were doing to him, "But knowing you-" Hirotaku continued "-you do try your best,I would be proud myself because of that".

Shinji felt a smile draw on his face, even if Hirotaku was sometimes laidback, he respected the old man a lot, he basically taught him all he knew, he's like a father figure to him.

As they both continued to watch the sky in silence, Shinji looked at the clock on the wall, eyes widening when he realized that it was getting really late. 'Dammit, not again!' he thought while pulling himself up, he liked to hang out with the old man, but the downside of this place was that it was located on the outskirts of the city.

"Leaving already?" Hirotaku asked as he saw the teenager hurrying up and picking his bag "You can stay to eat if you want, sleeping is another matter, I rather have a girl keeping me company in the night" he joked as Shinji started to put on his shoes.

"Ha, really funny, but thanks for the offer anyway " The raven hair kid started to go to the front door when Hagiwara called his name, "Oi, Shinji", when the teenager turned around he found his employer watching him while resting on a door, "Catch".

When Shinji reacted he soon grabbed what Hirotaku threw him, 'a pendant?' he thought when he saw a collar with an omamori as an ornament, "What's this for? Birthday present?" He joked as he saw the man sighed.

"Just a good luck charm I had lying around, thought you could put it to some use" Said Hagiwara as he saw the kid open the front door of the dojo "Take care Shinji, see you tomorrow " Shinji turned around and said his goodbye, he then proceeded to exit the place.

* * *

"Man, what a drag", said Shinji after watching the hour on his phone to see it was close to midnight, "I can't believe I missed the last train and had to end up walking, some lucky charm you turned out to be", he said as he watched the pendant hanging from his neck, he thought he might give it a try after Hirotaku took the job of giving it to him.

He was walking through the center of Kuoh, his neighborhood was past the buildings, there was still movement on the streets just as people walking or cars passing by but it was close to nothing.

'I sure do love the night' thought Shinji as he gazed to his surroundings, the night sky decorated with the city lights gave the place a sense of living. Although the streets were empty he felt how the place was alive, how every colour the billboards emitted were dancing with the ones coming from the restaurants and bars next to them, "Nothing beats this scene, it's truly beautiful", he thought out loud.

Moving away from the center was the residential area, contrary to the corporation buildings and big hotels, this place was filled with houses and small markets and apartment complexes and, unlike the city being filled with lights, this place was just met with the typical light post.

'Man I'm starving', thought Shinji as he grabbed his belly and made a sound of pain 'Why didn't I took the offer Hagiwara-san gave me?'. In all honesty, he was too tired to cook something after all the time he wasted walking to his home, why the hell no one told him the trains had a closing time!? "Maybe some ramen from the market will do", the young boy said as he approached a small grocery store, he can buy something quick to cook and take a nap.

'Weird, something feels…..odd' said the young boy, he felt the air around him get heavy and colder, probably was a leak of the grocery of some sorts, but he started to grow weary. He entered the store, the air conditioner was on, 'Yeah, it was definitely a leak', he thought as he sighed and calmed himself. Did he ever felt like this, like being watched? It was an odd feeling but he was certain it was something like that.

He went to one of the shelves and grabbed what he came for, he just wanted to buy the instant ramen and go to his apartment, he felt really tired. After buying his food he just left the place.

He didn't even made half a block when he heard a loud crash coming from an alleyway close to him,'The hell?' he thought as he turned around to see what happened, the chilling sensation returned like an instinct, trying to tell him to go away, to leave that place.

"Ok, this is getting cliché now, what's going on?" He said out loud, to see if someone pops up and say 'Ha! Pranked' or something, but no, the air started to get colder around him.

He heard rustling sounds, there was someone or something close to him.

'_And listen, what I said about the night time...I mean it, please promise me you'll be careful out there_', Momo's words stuck him, was this the smartest thing to do? There is definitely something weird about this place and the alleway where the noises came from is not giving a happy aura.

"Sorry Momo, but I can't just walk away from something like this,'' thought Shinji as he started to walk into the alleyway.

To say the place wasn't sketchy enough was a misunderstatement, torn walls, broken windows and graffiti decorated the place overall, 'Yep, pretty much feels like i'm on a bad spot right now' Shinji thought as he walked down the place, scared or not, his sensei taught him some good attacks to defend himself if he was surprised by a gang threatening him, but he can't throw a punch or just use the Good Ol' shoe against someone that had a gun, was a good plan, but not the smartest.

As he went into the alley he saw a figure stand out on the other side, no, it was more than that. On the opposite side laid someone face down, trails of cuts and stains surrounded the body, Shinji realized it was a girl from the length of the hair and the school uniform she was wearing, yet she wasn't even moving, her head was tilted to the other side and her hair covered her face. The teenager wasted no time, he threw the ramen he was carrying and ran to her, the teenager turned her around to see if she was okay, eyes wide when he moved the bangs of the girl to the side.

Lifeless eyes, they stared into nothingness, her chest was completely torn apart, Shinji panicked and crawled back 'What the-!', he thought as he saw the body of the girl in front of him. "Wh-What the hell!?" He said louder, trying to stop the fear he was having now. He tried to run but couldn't, his legs were paralyzed, his eyes only focusing on the lifeless body, but then focused on the stains next to it. 'What's that?', He thought.

Stains continued to the other side of the alleway, whoever did this was there, and was probably armed. There was no time to think, it was either go or just turn away and call the police. Another crashing sound came from the other side "Shit, not accomplishing anything like this. Here goes everything', he said as he got up and walked with a fast pace, he couldn't let anyone else have the same fate of the girl before.

Just as he reached the end of the hallway there was a street, a person was standing in the middle of it, as if searching for something or someone. He couldn't make up anything of the other since it was dark because of the light pole being broken, then he saw something behind the person, something slowly crawling to his/her back.

"LOOK OUT!", Shinji shouted with all the strength he had as he ran to the stranger, he pushed the other to the side just as the object was ready to strike.

Just as soon as he pushed the stranger away, Shinji heard a crash behind him and felt a pain on his back, as he opened his eyes and looked behind him he noticed he was pinned to a wall, 'How I got this quick ...!' he felt a stinging sensation on his chest. Eyes widened when he saw a tail like object piercing his chest.

"Well well, looks like a hero appeared just now" A voice said in front of him, she was a woman with slender figure, her black hair fell down to her waist and where her legs were supposed to be was a snake-like tail.

Shinji couldn't respond, he coughed blood as his vision started to fade, "Looks like this is as far as you go, hero. Don't worry, I won't lay anything of you go to wassste" The woman in front of him said, she smiled and showed fangs like teeth at the boy, when she opened her mouth and attempted to end the life of the teenager, an explosion came from behind her.

Shocked with pain, the snake-like woman shouted and let go of Shinji as she turned around, the boy fell down, no longer being held by the tail piercing him, he felt someone grab him as soon as he was close to the ground, he saw the monster escape.

"No, Akeno. Stand down, we won't gain anything from following her again" A voice said as he saw a woman figure trying to follow behind the monster. "How is he Kiba?", The same voice asked again, now getting closer to him.

"Not good, Buchou-" The figure holding him said "-looks like she wounded him badly,'' he felt how the one carrying him put him down, his head looking to the sky.

Shinji felt his body getting weaker, he barely heard sounds again from time to time, mostly being footsteps, his vision getting blurry as he slowly got sleepy, 'Heh, looks like this is it, I can't even move. Sorry Momo, looks like I messed up again' he thought as he started to get colder, her friend will surely be mad at him when she finds out he died like an idiot trying to play the hero role. 'And sorry to you too, Hirotaku-san I won't be able to help you tomorrow' he joked as he felt heavy, his vision darkening as his eyes slowly closed.

'**That's your limit? I was hoping more of you to be honest'.**

His mind snapped, was really this his finale? No, there must be more. He can't die like this ...he ...wont ...he won't ...! 'No…...I can't ...give up ...yet ...!' Shinji thought as he tried to move, 'Not yet ...I can't ...die like this…!'.

"Your life won't go wasted" A female voice said as a palm caressed his cheek, she was the same one that spoke before "You saved my life, and in return I'll save yours", Shinji felt a burning sensation on the chest overtake even the unexplained pain he feels from being pierced by the tail.

He felt the world around him turn black, the light was fading from his view, yet, crismon light started to flow around him.

His eyes felt heavy, his breath slowed down as he glanced at the sky one last time.

And so, the life of Shinji Kouki came to an end.

* * *

_Authors Note_

Everyone does this, so I thought of giving it a try.

Daaaamn it's hard to write every freakin' scene! I have to even describe a guy drinking water!

Anyway, I thought I might say this now, no. I'm not gonna name him Goku because I wanted to try a new kind of character out of my own. I feel like using an already made and developed character is kinda boring or so. Just want to give a shot and see how it goes.

So yeah, I also won't overpower him, i don't like reading a fanfic of an OP Goku or Naruto going, kicking Ophis and Great Red's ass and then take a nap. Not my style of protagonist, Shinji will have development before becoming strong.

Anyway guys, hope you liked and as always, read and review to your heart's content, I could use some critics for this wagon of colossal disaster.

Next! Chapter 1: A Devil!? The New Beginning Of Shinji Kouki!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Shinji Kouki here, I can't believe I was able to upload the prologue, it literally took me one week to decide whether to do it or not.

Also it was followed a lot too! Thanks a lot man, I thought I was going to get stormed by a bunch of negative comments, guess this was a good idea after all.

Anyway let's go to Chapter 1, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Devil!? The New Beginning Of Shinji Kouki!**

* * *

Darkness.

Extreme darkness.

Darkness enough to cloud one's vision.

Darkness enough to cloud one's soul.

Shinji Kouki was death, or so he thought. He _was_ stabbed by a snake looking woman after all, he found it hard to be able and survive that.

Don't get him wrong, he wants to live, he really wants to. There's nothing he enjoys more than waking up and going to school, going to Higawara's dojo to help the old man and also learn some sick martial arts moves in return. He also liked a lot walking to school with his friend Issei, even though every time they enter the school the whole world seems to glare at them while screaming 'Perverts! Leech!' time and time again.

More than anything he likes being with Momo, she is one of his best friends.

'Momo….', Shinji thought while his eyes started to glare at the sky, or what he thought was the sky. 'I messed up again, didn't I? I guess you're going to scold me again' joked the black haired teen as he smiled a little.

Every time Momo told him to be careful and don't do anything stupid, he did, he did on a constant basis only to end up horribly bad in the end. Then the normal routine of him getting scolded by said white haired girl took place, it wasn't something out of place to see in school the image of him bowing while constantly saying 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' to his friend.

Why he did all that? He doesn't know, most of the time was to help his friend, Issei, with a favor he asked him, only to later find out it's one of his perverted antics and get caught in the middle.

'Issei…', Shinji thought with a deadpan, his perverted friend. He and Issei met way back, his friend parents one day asked the kid to befriend someone in the neighborhood they moved into, turns out the one he spoke with was none other than Shinji. The black hair kid was playing football and asked Issei if he wanted to join him, the latter responded enthusiastically with a 'Yes!'.

They became best friends since that day, meeting almost every day to play outside or just in one of their houses.

They also started to play with another kid of their neighborhood, a tomboyish girl named Irina. Even though Issei thought the girl was, in fact, a boy, Shinji found out the hard way as he one day walked to the bathroom and saw the little girl naked, the latter proceeding to scream and throw the closest thing she had, the soap bar, making a perfect headshot and knocking out the kid.

He keeps texting the girl from time to time, she moved from Japan to Italy because of his father's work. They lost contact with her but one day in Middle School he received a message from a girl claiming to be Irina, beats him how she got his number.

'So ...this is it, huh. Damn, I thought my death would be more epic or something, not getting stabbed by a freak….' Thought Shinji as he floated in the nothingness he was at the moment, he started to close his eyes, he felt really tired.

He wanted to fight back the urge to sleep, but his body wasn't responding to him. Sleeping was so tempting at the moment and the atmosphere the place gave wasn't helping. He felt his head rest in this world, he slowly breath in and out, his mind calm again as he-

'**That's your limit? I was hoping more of you to be honest'.**

'Huh?' His eyes snapped open again, that voice, he heard it somewhere before, before he found himself in this place.

'**Guess I was wrong about you'.**

There it was again, what was that? Suddenly he was blinded by a dim light on the horizon of the dark world. His eyes accommodated to the light as he started to get close to it.

"Who are you?", Shinji asked when he thought he was close enough to speak to the thing and be heard.

'**I'm just a passerby, I thought I would pay a visit to the one that's being emitting an odd aura lately, but I guess I was wrong in the end. You are nothing special'.**

"Special? What do you mean with-", Shinji's stopped speaking as he felt the world he was in started to shake "The hell was that!?".

'**Hmm ...looks like our meeting won't be of long time'**,Said the voice as it looks like it realized what was happening.

Again, the world shook, the darkness started to crack as crimson light started to engulf his vision, the teenager panicked at first but then the voice spoke again.

'**I guess you are somewhat different if this happens hmm? Fear not youngling, we'll meet again and the next time we will have more time to talk'.**

"Huh? Wait!-agh!", Shinji's attempt to stop the thing talking to him stopped, he felt a burning sensation on his chest, "The hell's going on!?" He shouted as he crouched on the floor, what's happening to him!? He felt his body burn little by little until the world change to that of fire.

"What the-", he was interrupted as a burst of fire was heading to his direction, he couldn't move, his body wasn't responding. There was no way of him being able to evade it, "Shit!", he shouted, the burst directed at him with fast pace.

* * *

"Aagh!", a teenager shouted with all his might as he rose from his bed, he was a mess of sweat, his breathing heavy as he adjusted to the place that surrounded him. "A dream?", he thought as he watched his palm, his eyes widen when he realized what happened yesterday, he quickly took off the shirt he was wearing and looked to his chest. There was nothing.

"So...it _was_ a dream after all…", the kid sighed. What a bad way to start the day, a dream of him dying, going to a dark place and meeting a weird thing. He closed his eyes as he tries to normalize his heartbeat and breath, "I need a bath,'' said Shinji Kouki as he took off the blanket covering him and proceeded to the bathroom.

Little did he know there was a figure lying next to him on the bed.

Shinji's morning routine was the same as always, turn on the TV, take off his clothes, take a shower, brush his teeth, change into his uniform and then have breakfast before leaving for school.

He was getting out of the bathroom when he spotted his uniform, it was clean and placed on the table situated in the living room, 'Weird, I don't remember leaving it there', the teenager said but paid no mind as he unwrapped the towel on his waist and proceeded to change into his school outfit.

As he changed he went to the kitchen and prepared some coffee, he loved that thing, was the best to wake you up after a good sleep, more helpful after dreaming a weird ass dream of death and things. It's also a quick way to eat breakfast when you wake up late, being a lazy ass never got him time to prepare rice or anything else.

He doesn't know what it was, but something on the TV caught his attention, they were talking about the Midnight Murderer, the guy appeared on Kuoh two months ago and started to commit serious crimes against the residents of the town, it was an enigma who he was since it never left witnesses who saw him.

"Wait a minute,'' Shinji said as he saw the news channel, they were talking about a new victim of said delinquent. He turned the volume higher and listened to the narrator.

"_... The rise of crimes in Kuoh has been at its peak as of lately, this time another victim was found, her name was Haruono Ayase, she was found dead on an alleyway located near Kanjaki Avenue. Police is investigating if this has any connections to the Midnight Murderer case as this is the fourth murder in this month. The teenager was wearing the Fukuoka Daiichi High School uniform when she was found, the parents are-"_

"Huh?", when the news reporter said the girls name a photo of her appeared on the screen, Shinji stopped listening as he was concentrating on said girl, 'have I met her before? No, it can't be. I don't speak with anyone of Fukuoka'. He thought as he tried to remember something, she looks too familiar to him.

"_Don't worry, I won't lay anything of you go to wassste"_

'Tch!' Shinji felt a pain ran through his head, as if something he forgotten has returned to his memory. "That...that thing…?", he said as he watched the TV again, his eyes widen in realisation.

That alley, it was the one where he found the girl. Where he jumped to save another person. Where he was pierced by the snake looking woman.

_Where he died._

"No…", he whispered as he remembered everything, "It can't be ...but then...how…?", he unconsciously touched the place where the tail pierced him with his hand.

His brain was thinking every type of way he survived that, but none of them ended with him sleeping on his bed without a scratch. If by a divine miracle he survived that he was supposed to be on a hospital bed for a couple of months, the thing pierced him dammit!

He watched the clock on his wall, it was starting to get late and Momo won't be happy with him if she found out he was late, again.

'I'll think about this on the way to school', he thought as he returned to his bedroom to pick his bag, he was going out and then think abou-

"Hmmm ...good morning" said a woman that was now sitting on his bed, said woman was dressed with what he spotted was his favorite training t-shirt which consisted of a black one with a drawing of his favorite anime show, said girl was wearing nothing else but panties.

She was a beautiful girl with silk like skin, contrary to Momo, this girl was smooth to the point of unreal, her long, red hair dropped from her head to her waist. She had bluish eyes that she was rubbing now, probably because of just waking up and had a body that would put the best models of the world to shame. But the most noticeable part of her was her bust, which bounced with every single movement she made, they were even bigger than Momo!

Overall, she was smokin' hot.

Shinji was paralyzed, he couldn't even speak as he was petrified looking at the scene in front of him, not one second he spent looking at the girl his eyes returned to her 'things' bouncing like water balloons. His cup of coffee was no longer filled since he dropped half of it into his right leg, he was burning, but couldn't react to it.

"Hmm?", the girl said as she seemed to have caught the teenagers attention. She blinked a couple of times and yawned, said girl stood up and smiled at the kid "Hello there, I hope you don't mind but I didn't want to ruin my school uniform sleeping with it so I borrowed one of your shirts,'' she said while sticking out her tongue in a cute way.

Little did she know her being half naked and leaving little to the imagination to the black haired teen was an ultimatum for him, mostly noticeable from his little nosebleed and a certain _someone_ being happy down there.

So Shinji Kouki did what any normal high school teenager do when he is surprised by such events, screamed like a girl and repeatedly call the other 'hentai!'.

Not the best way to start the day if he could say something.

* * *

To say Shinji Kouki had a bad morning was an understatement, the kid couldn't believe what the girl that was walking next to him to school made of his normal morning routine, not only did she popped out of hisbed, but she also used his shower and ate breakfast in his house.

Of course, even if he was shocked by such events he cooked something for the girl, french toast and coffee was something easy to do and what he had before anyway. So when the girl finished her breakfast, they departed to school.

He knew this girl, who doesn't? Anyone on Kuoh knows about Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. She was Rias Gremory, a third year student in the school he was attending. People say that she's from an extremely rich family, some say that she's the daughter of a big shot in the mafia, others that she is an idol that's studying on Kuoh. Momo just told him she was the daughter of the school advisor.

The teenager doesn't care about all of that right now, he is thinking that a random girl he never even said 'hello' to has just appeared on his house, sleeping inside _his _bed and is now walking with him like a long time friend! What the heck is happening here!? How did she know where he lived!? Worst of all, how the hell did he survived what happened last night!? He was pierced by a snake looking freak dammit! He was going to-

"You are wondering about what happened last night, aren't you?" Said the girl as she interrupted his thoughts. She was just walking with her eyes closed as the sun caressed her smooth skin, if Shinji wasn't shocked about the events of the evening, he would admire this girls natural beauty.

"Huh?" Said Shinji as he was interrupted by the girl, 'did she…..did she just read my mind?', thought the teenager as he saw the girl. "How did you-"

"You are too easy to read Kouki-san" Interrupted Rias again as she looked at him, her bluish orbs studying the male's face as a smile draw on her face, "the troubled face you are making says it all, and besides-" She grabbed her arms and blushed as she looked to the side "-you have to take responsibility for what you did to me, you know, last night".

"Huh?" The black haired teen was confused as what the girl meant with that until he connected the dots of her answer. "Wait", the teenager stumbled back, his face litting up like fire, "you don't-you don't mean ...y-you...you and me…!"

The girl started to giggle as she watched the scene in front of her "Just. A. Joke." she said as she closed the distance between them and poked his forehead, "Seriously Kouki-san, you get flustered too easy. Makes the fact of teasing you more fun"

The kid grumbled as he resumed his walk to school, damn this girl! He almost had a heart attack! "Anyway", Said Shinji as he tried to change the topic, a small blush still present in his face, "What happened last night? That was not a dream was it, the woman with that tail-thing?", he asked. If she knew about the incident he was just thinking recently, she definitely knows something.

"Who knows?", Said the girl as she looked to the side "Maybe it was all a dream", 'there is that again, she knows what I'm thinking', thought Shinji as he watched the girl do a turn on the street.

"We better separate now, you know? We are getting close to school, and I don't think you want to create a ruckus", said Rias as she watched the Kuoh Academy's main building getting close, she was right, walking with one of the Great Ladies there was just asking for trouble, he already had enough stares on the way to school.

"Wait", said the teenager as he stopped the girl, " You haven't responded my question yet. I know you know something about _that_ thing", the kid was not accepting a 'no' for an answer, he wanted to know just what was that attacked him.

The girl just stood there, her path blocked by the same teenager whom she walked to school. She looked at him again, her smile never leaving her face "Although I would like to chat with you more Kouki-san, we have to attend to our classes".

"Don't worry about that", Shinji said as he continued to block her "I have Home Economics now, and I don't mind skipping how to boil an egg" said the black haired teen with a serious face. Even if he enjoyed a little cooking in school, he chose to pair with Issei for that class and the result was a complete failure. Issei always gaping at girls while they are wearing an apron instead of focusing on the damn oven and Shinji just trying to look cool and make omelettes do a flip in mid air to just throw them too hard and end up sticking them in the ceiling. God knows how many times they had to clean the place up.

"Quite persistent aren't you?" Said Rias as she put a hand on his shoulder, "I have Physics now and, even if I would like not to write pages and pages of formulas , I have to keep my grades up, I'm graduating you know? I want to enter the best college I can" The girl told him as she stood by his side again, "Don't worry, I'll send someone to fetch you at launch, we can talk there".

And like that, one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh, Rias Gremory, walk past him and went to school first. He knew because of all the screams the girls made when they saw her.

And so, Shinji was once again staring at her, he tucked his hands in his pockets and grumbled 'tsk, I really wanted to miss Home Economics if I could, at least I tried' thought the kid as he followed where the red haired girl walked to enter Kuoh Academy.

* * *

Shinji sighed, he was currently at the rooftop of Kuoh Academy, he waited 10 minutes after his last class to see if Rias appears, he then went to the Third Year students floor to see if he could find her, after asking a couple of students, he gave up and went to the cafeteria to grab some food, then he climbed to his usual spot on the rooftop.

"Man, somehow I knew she would lie to me…", said Shinji as he watched the school campus from the place he was sitting. The rooftop wasn't something big or special, but students were allowed to use it on their free time if they wanted. Because of not being crowded or just having two or three more people only, it was the black haired teen favorite place to relax and eat his launch.

"At least try to be punctual when you tell someone to wait, you know?" The kid said out loud as he kept eating his launch, today the cafeteria had their rice and steak special, it was the students all-time favorite and they only prepared it once each month.

"It's one of Buchou's favorite habits to make a drama out of everything", a voice behind him said, Shinji looked up from where he was sitting, two gold orbs stared at directly at him.

"Good morning, senpai. I'm Koneko, Rias-buchou sent me to pick you up ", said the white haired little girl. She was Koneko Toujou, a first year on Kuoh Academy. She is a petite girl with white hair, on the front of it she has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead with two cat shaped hair clips decorating it. She is wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform without the cape. The most intriguing part of her is her poker face, she is completely emotionless while staring with those gold orbs of her to the raven haired teen.

"Ah, good morning", said Shinji as he scratched his back with his free hand while turning back to face the girl, he was starting to get uncomfortable with the way she just looks at him with that face of hers. It's not that she is ugly, it was the complete opposite of that, she emitted this aura of cuteness from her, but the way she looks at him without even blinking was weird.

The kid soon realized she wasn't even looking at him anymore, her eyes moving to another place, he tried to draw an imaginary line to where she was looking to see it was his launch, he moved the hand holding the meal slightly to see if he was right, her eyes following the movement.

For a second time he made a slow move just to make sure, the girl following the food without missing a beat. As a part of a comedy sketch he listened to the inner evil voice inside his head, shaking from one place to another and even doing a wave movement with his food while the girl kept her eyes stuck to it without even blinking.

"Want some?", asked the boy trying to break the uncomfortable silence and also having enough fun with it, "I'm pretty full now, so if you want you can have this", offered the teenager while moving his hand with the food close to the girl.

"...really?", asked the girl, getting closer to pick the bento.

'So the only way to make her show some sort of emotion is with food? Damn, she's even worse than me', thought the teenager while placing the bento on her tiny hands, "Yeah, no probs. I've eaten a lot for breakfast, so I'm pretty full here", Shinji said while smiling, the girl just said her thanks and picked the bento from his hands.

What happened next was not something Shinji was not prepared to see, the second she picked the bento, she grabbed the chopsticks he offered and, after saying 'itadakimasu', devoured the whole thing. Like literally, must have been seconds for her to finish the rice and steak meal, it was almost complete! How the hell did she do it!?

The teenager was wordless, he just stared at the girl that placed the bento on his hands and started to clean her mouth with a napkin she had, "Thanks, senpai", was all she said before returning to her motionless state.

Shinji soon recovered from his trance, "Don't mention it", he said while smiling and standing up. "So, you said Gremory-senpai sent you right?".

"Right", the petite girl responded, " I came here to pick you up, Buchou said she wants to speak with you now if possible ".

"About time" Shinji sighed, "I've been waiting twenty minutes for her to show up or something". So she wasn't lying, the teenager now could ask what happened last night and, the most important part, why was she inside _his _bed _half naked_!?

"Sorry I took so long senpai, you were moving from one place to another and it was hard trying to catch up to you", said the petite girl. Well, he _was_ kind of going from his classroom, to the third floor, to the cafeteria and then ended up going to the rooftop at a fast pace.

"Yeah, sorry about it", responded the black haired teenager while smiling in an apologetic way, "So, where are we going now?", he asked.

"To the Occult Research Club, Rias-buchou is there waiting" said Koneko plainly. Seriously, just add some emotion to your voice dammit!.

* * *

The journey to the Occult Research Club was rather long, Shinji decided to kill some time talking to Koneko, the girl just answering the basic questions of 'where was the place', 'why they were there on lunch break instead of the campus' and 'how old was she'. The other attempts of the teenager to try and talk to her where left unanswered or she just act like she didn't listen to them.

Overall Shinji was quite uncomfortable with her.

"We are here", the voice of the little girl broke his thoughts. She wasn't lying when she told him the club was at the old school building.

This place was used when Kuoh Academy was an all-girls school, when they decided it was going to be co-ed, the building was left apart and the new school building was built. It was pretty close to the other since they used the same place to build the new one. The old school building was smaller than the new one and, contrary to the other, this one had more Japanese style architecture.

"So...you have all this place for yourself?", asked Shinji as he was amazed of that fact.

" Yes, this place is for the members of the Occult Research Club to use as they like", was the plain respond of Koneko.

"Wow, that's pretty cool,'' commented the teenager, the petite girl paid no mind to what he said and proceeded to open the building's front door.

The place was amazing for Shinji, wooden stairs made the perfect combination with the white walls and the red carpet that decorated the floor. If that wasn't impressive the feeling of the old but tidy and comfy the building emitted made it better in his mind.

They climbed the stairs to the first floor and turned a corner to where a big wooden door was located. "I'm back, I brought him with me", said the white haired loli as she knocked the door two times.

"Hai hai, I'm coming", a voice responded from the other side of the door. When the door opened they were received by a girl with raven like hair. "Ara ara, welcome back Koneko-chan. And welcome to you to, Kouki-kun, I'm Akeno Himejima, nice to meet you", the girl before them said as she made a small bow.

This girl is Akeno Himejima, the second one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh, she's a third year student like Rias, she has raven black hair that goes down to her legs, the back of it is tied by an orange ponytail, in contrast to Rias's European style of body and expressions, this woman in front of them has Asian features, in Shinji's and most of Kuoh's male student body she is the personification of Yamato Nadeshiko. The most noticeable part of her body is her ample bust, which bounces even when she was talking.

Goddammit with this chicks and all her breasts! He has control of himself but he will lose it soon enough if this keeps up!

"Ah, g-good morning Himejima-san, I'm Shinji Kouki", said the teenager as he was getting nervous, it's not everyday you meet one of the Great Ladies, you know?

"Why don't you come in? Rias is taking a shower now but you can wait until she finishes", said Akeno as she opens the door to let them in.

The room was big, the wooden walls and floor made the place look like taken out of an old photograph, two big leather couches were placed opposite of each other, a red carpet was placed on the middle, decorating it. There were several signs and pattern scattered throughout the place.

'Yeah, this definitely feels like an occult club', thought the teenager as he watched the place. There was another person there, he was drinking from a cup while sitting in one of the couches.

"Ah, so you arrived Shinji-san. Nice to meet you, I'm Kiba Yuuto. Hope we get along", said the teen as he stood up and bowed to Shinji.

This guy is Kiba Yuuto, he is what the girls of Kuoh call 'Prince Charming', he has blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like Rias, the teenager had European features like an foreign accent, he's wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform. What caught Shinji's attention the most was a little mole that decorated the kids left cheek.

"Hey Kiba-san, it's good to meet you too", said the black haired teen as he waved at the blonde kid in front of him. "Wait, you said she was taking a shower?", asked Shinji as he watched Akeno, said girl was filling a cup of tea set on a tray.

"Yes, we have a shower in our club for personal use, she likes to use it while in launch breaks" The raven haired girl spoke while offering the teen in front of her a cup of tea, the latter accepting it and offering his thanks.

It's not that Shinji minded a girl bathing, if they are clean that's good for them. It's the fact that she made him wait since the morning to talk with her! And now she just goes and take a bath!? Can't it wait until they finish talking!?

"Ahhh, that felt good", said a voice as a door opened, there stood a girl drying her hair with a towel while dressed in the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kouki-san, I was going to take a bath after speaking with you, but seeing you were late I just sped things up", said Rias as she set the towel she was using on a dresser, then proceeded to sit down on a big chair, her hands on a desk located in the middle of the room. Her blue orbs scanned his face, as she accepted a cup of tea her companion, Akeno, offered.

"First off, I would like to welcome you to the Occult Research Club, Kouki-san, I hope we can get along from now on", said Rias as she smiled at the teenager, her hand extended to him.

"Huh? Wha-no, thanks for the offer Gremory-san, but I have a job after school, can't keep myself stuck on a club, gotta pay the bills, you know?", said Shinji as he declined her offer the best he could, he came here for an explanation, not joining her damn club!

"What I came here for is an explanation", said the black hair teenager as he changed the topic to what he wanted.

"Hmm? Explanation of what I might ask?", said the girl in front of him. Shinji just couldn't believe this, is she seriously asking that question now!?

"Well, I just want an explanation for: 'A' what happened last night and 'B' what were you doing on my bed!?", shouted the teenager. All the reactions he had to his outburst was Rias looking at him, Akeno just using a hand to cover her mouth while saying 'ara ara', Kiba smiling awkwardly and Koneko just eating candy like she didn't even care.

"Ara ara buchou, looks like someone didn't like your 'special' time with them", joked the raven haired girl while speaking to her friend.

"Seems like so", said Rias as she looked hurt by her friend's comment, "Although his reaction was something worth it".

"What does that even-", Shinji sighed "Look, just please can you tell me at least what happened last night? I've had a long day and that bad dream was all that started this", he just wanted to get this over with.

"Sadly Kouki-san, that wasn't a dream. What you saw on that alleyway was as real as you and me", Rias spoke again, long gone was her joking mood, she stared at the teenager with a serious face.

"Then...does that mean-that girl on the news, was she-", his mind traveled to what he saw on his TV that morning, the image of that girl, the scene of the alleyway.

_His death._

'No...it can't be…!', he thought.

"Then how...how am I still alive if all that happened? ", he asked again, trying to recompose himself from the information he just received.

"Because of this", the red haired girl said, she was now holding a chess piece, although it seemed different from the ones he knew, a dark red colour and some odd aura was emitting from it. "This is a Devil Piece, when you died I used two of these pieces to revive you".

"Devil piece? What does that mean? How was I revived with that?", too many questions ran through his head, the more answers he got, the more questions started to pop up.

"As the name implies, Devil Pieces are used by devils to turn someone into their kin-", she explained "-as I told you before, when you died I used these to revive you, and thus, making you a devil, just like all of us".

At this moment Rias stood up, as by command the rest of the members of the club did the same, the next thing that happened was not something he would call real. Wings sprouted from their backs, first from the red haired teen, then one by one it occurred to the rest, jet black wings, darker than midnight, they extended a little farther from their bodies and had pointy ends.

'The ...hell…? The hells she's talking about..!?', Shinji was wordless, he couldn't speak until what she said earlier settled in, "Wait, you said I'm one of you now, so that means-".

"-exactly", Rias finished for him " You are a devil now, why don't you see your back and find out?".

He didn't want to, he wished it was all a lie, that she was acting everything. Slowly, he did as she said and looked behind him-

.

.

.

-Only to see there was nothing.

"Ara ara, what a shocking turn of events", said Akeno as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Yes, how can he maintain his wings from appearing? Is he not fully mature yet? No, that's not it", said Rias while having a pensive expression.

Shinji sighed, he felt something out of his mind, 'so it was all acting huh? Thank goodness', he thought as he watched the others on the room.

"Well, you got me there for a minute Gremory-senpai-", the teenager said "I gotta admit, nice effects you did there. So, what was it? CGI? Makeup? Who played the role of the snake woman? Gotta give you kudos for that! She scared the hell out of me there", said Shinji while smiling at the group, the others couldn't believe what was happening in front of them.

"I can't believe this…" Rias said, it's the first time something like this happens to her. Her new servant somehow not showing his wings and now calling her a liar! And worse of all, he even said she was using CGI! How could he!?

"Although-", Shinji spoke again "-I gotta ask, how you made that hole in my chest look so real and was it really necessary to sleep in my bed!?"

"Eh?", the girl reacted as she was caught off guard, "But it was real! You died like two minutes after that! And that healing session was necessary you know! Be more grateful!", She replied while her cheeks got redder from the embarrassment of being called a liar.

The teenager sighed as he chuckled, "Well, let's say I believe you. Can I throw fire out of my hands or some weird power?".

"That's right! Now that you are a devil you should be able to manifest your new powers! Do it!", exclaimed the devil girl as she commanded the teenager. "Now, think of something powerful, try to manifest it on your hand", the Gremory girl grabbed his right hand and tried to make him do something, _anything _to prove he's a devil.

"Something powerful….", Shinji was thinking, 'I must think something powerful, huh?'. It was a hard thing to do, then he remembered watching an anime of a blonde guy making a wind sphere ball out of thin air.

"I think I got it", the teenager focused all his strength in his right hand, his face serious as he felt a surge of power emanating, his arm feeling stronger, his eyes catching something on his right hand. Rias's eyes widen while she was watching something move on his hand-

.

.

.

-Only to see there was a small bug on his palm.

"Guess there's no use", said Shinji while laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of his head.

"I think you probably made a mistake in the ritual, Buchou", said Kiba as he deadpan at the scene in front of him.

"... Buchou failed", commented Koneko.

" Ara ara, we have a problem on our hands", said Akeno while she had a hand covering her mouth.

"Shut it you all, I made no mistakes!", said Rias blushing while making a 'humph!' sound while crossing her arms, this cause her raven hair friend to giggle in response.

"Anyway Buchou, if he's a devil, shouldn't he be able to see in the dark and have other devil attributes?", said Kiba as he added his two cents to the problem.

"Th-that's right!", said the red haired teen as a new idea popped on her head. "Koneko! turn off the lights!"

"Hai, Buchou", was the petite girl response while she was walking past Shinji, she lowered the curtains of the windows and proceeded to turn off the lights.

Shinji couldn't believe it. It was clear, his eyes were now watching the people in front of him, even though they were completely dark, he could see like a sunny day, every detail, every aspect of the room, their faces, uniforms, even the wings from their backs were visible.

"No….", he whispered "...it can't be….". He walked backwards, his back touching the wall.

"So, you believe me now?", asked Rias with a smile, "That I revived you as a devil last ni-"

"AHHHH HOLY SHIT I'M A DEVIL!", interrupted the teenager as he started to panic. His hands shaking as he was running in circles while screaming.

None of the Occult Research Club members were prepared for the scene in front of them, all watched his new comrade while sharing a deadpan expression.

And thus, Shinji Kouki was now a reincarnated devil.

* * *

_Author's Note_

Yeah! Another chapter finished! I was running multiple scenarios in my head on how to make Shinji a devil, thought this one was the most appropriate.

One of my readers said it was boring to have always these fics having the guy being reincarnated. Although I agree with him it's rather cliché to have the same outcome I honestly didn't have another way to develop him while being human, I tried imagining him in the church, Grigori, or even in the hero faction but they all left me with a bland character that ultimately had a dead end while using the storyline to add him. I'll do another story where I'll try a human going into the DxD universe later and see how it goes but I honestly didn't have a clue here.

Anyway, thanks for staying with me here! And as always, please read and review! I'll try and respond to every question you have.

Next! Chapter 2: Contracts? Shinji's Unbelievable Client!


End file.
